


Please Never Fall In Love Again

by p3nids



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a little bit of fluff ig idk how tf theses tag things work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3nids/pseuds/p3nids
Summary: Hi, so this is the first fanfic that I'm posting here. Hope you enjoy. This is from the animatic Please Never Fall In Love Again by the amazing @minus_sass on YouTube. She also has a twitter and instagram @minus_sass for both. I just want to say if you want to can you please go check out the animatic. I'll put the link in the bottom. It's really amazing and they spent a hard time on it making it amazing. I hope you enjoy the animatic as much as I did and I hope you check out their Twitter. YouTube, Instagram. And they also have a discord server if you would like to join that too. Anyway please Enjoy and I hope you have an amazing day/night. Also. I know this is short and maybe I do plan on making more fanfics in the future. ByeYouTube Animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaBH9yBtrssDiscord Server: https://discord.gg/3pfA97qg94
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Please Never Fall In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Never Fall In Love Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738180) by minus_sass on YouTube. 



> Hi, so this is the first fanfic that I'm posting here. Hope you enjoy. This is from the animatic Please Never Fall In Love Again by the amazing @minus_sass on YouTube. She also has a twitter and instagram @minus_sass for both. I just want to say if you want to can you please go check out the animatic. I'll put the link in the bottom. It's really amazing and they spent a hard time on it making it amazing. I hope you enjoy the animatic as much as I did and I hope you check out their Twitter. YouTube, Instagram. And they also have a discord server if you would like to join that too. Anyway please Enjoy and I hope you have an amazing day/night. Also. I know this is short and maybe I do plan on making more fanfics in the future. Bye  
> YouTube Animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaBH9yBtrss  
> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/3pfA97qg94

Dream sat on the cliff looking out into the night. The moon shined bright amongst the trees and the glistening water. His fingers tangled in the grass and looking at the mobs across the land. He sighed as his legs dangled over the edge. Looking up at the bright moon and the stars. There were footsteps in the grass behind him but he was too lost in thoughts to hear. He felt a hand on his shoulder which startled him but when he turned to see who it was he was met by two smiling eyes. When he came back into reality he realized it was George. Dream looked up. He was holding a torch and was smiling. He always smiled, Dream couldn’t remember the last time he was ever sad. George put his hand on Dream’s shoulder. Then he slowly put his hand on top of George’s and moved his hand so he could hold George’s hand in his hands. “We should go, um it's getting late.” George said blushing a little bit. He helped Dream stand up by pulling him up by his arm. “Thanks.” Dream said with an exhale after getting up. As he got up they were both holding each other's hands. George lost his balance a little bit and fell into Dream's chest as he began to laugh. “Woah!” Hands still locked together he spun George around and let his one hand go to take his arm up and twirled him around like a prince dancing with his princess at a luxurious ball. When he finished He fell into Dream’s chest. He held George’s hand still connecting the two of them. His face was red and he was also confused because it was all happening so fast. Dream smiled behind his mask “Don’t worry George! I got you!” George shivered and replied “We should get back, Sapnap is waiting for us.” As Dream swayed him taking side by side steps. Then George wiggled out and began to walk back to the campsite. Dream didn’t fight for him to stay “Oh ok.” “Lets go.” he said quickly as he grabbed the torch to help light the way back. The pair started to slowly walk back when out of nowhere George looked over at Dream and smiled. He jumped a little bit, blushed and turned his head away from him so he couldn’t see him. They kept walking for a bit longer and the glow of the fire came up. They soon saw Sapnap at the fire. He was making them food for when they came back. He looked up and saw that the two had come back “Oh! Hey Dream. Hey George〜” Sapnap said raising his eyebrows up and down. George’s face became red and he told Sapnap to shut up and laughed it off. But Dream seemed like he was getting frustrated at something. “I’m going for a walk.” he said as he began to stand up to go take a walk. “But you just got back.” Sapnap said. “But Dre-” George tried to get him to stay but it was no help “Don’t wait up.” he replied and kept walking. he walked through the forest for about five minutes with tears streaming down his face but he just kept walking. Soon the tears were streaming down his face “Why the fuck am I crying?” He just kept walking but soon the tears were too much and was blurring his vision. He grabbed the side of the tree and took off his hood and mask, and let it fall onto the ground. He got angry and stomped on it causing it to crack. He walked a little but further to a rock and sat down with his back against it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head in between his knees. George walked up to see his mask cracked and on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. This time Dream heard him. He turned quickly and he looked really angry at him. George got scared for a second but then was concerned “Dream, what’s wrong?” Dream pulled his hood back up and turned around “It’s nothing.” George wasn’t buying it “Dream, please trust me.” He said handing his mask back to him. He looked at George with an unsure look. He turned back around to look at his knees and the mask in his lap. “It’s just, I-i think…” He was struggling for the words to come out. He pulled his hood past his face more and put his face in between his knees shivering. “What was that last part again?” George asked. “I THINK I MIGHT BE IN LOVE WITH YOU! OKAY?” Dream yelled at him. He had no clue how to say it nicely out without outing it so he just said it “and I know you’ll never feel the same,” “Drea-” George tried to get his attention but Dream cut him off “AND I just ruined our friendship too?!!” at this point tears were streaming down his face. “Dream, please.” George tried to get him to stop talking but it wouldn’t work. “I’m such an idio-'' but all Dream felt was a pull on his sweatshirt and his lips were smashed on George’s lips. Dream’s face turned bright red as he pulled away “Sorry, you talk too much.” He said smiling and looking at Dream’s face. Dream put his arms around George “I do, don’t I?” He said, picking up George laughing. The two of them were being so loud Sapnap heard the two of them laughing from the campfire confused “TOOK YOU IDIOTS LONG ENOUGH!!” He yelled out laughing. BadBoyHalo came back with more wood in his arms “WHY ARE WE YELLING?!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first fanfic that I'm posting here. Hope you enjoy. This is from the animatic Please Never Fall In Love Again by the amazing @minus_sass on YouTube. She also has a twitter and instagram @minus_sass for both. I just want to say if you want to can you please go check out the animatic. I'll put the link in the bottom. It's really amazing and they spent a hard time on it making it amazing. I hope you enjoy the animatic as much as I did and I hope you check out their Twitter. YouTube, Instagram. And they also have a discord server if you would like to join that too. Anyway please Enjoy and I hope you have an amazing day/night.I know this is short and maybe I do plan on making more fanfics in the future. Bye  
> YouTube Animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaBH9yBtrss  
> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/3pfA97qg94


End file.
